ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall is an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players can enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game announced in mid-2007 and set for release in the summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series(including many characters from Ben 10), redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. In the picture above he is with (left to right) Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ed (Ed Edd N' Eddy) Bloo and Mac (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends). you can gain a Kids Next Door KNDefense suit when you have Ben as a guide in the game. The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villans of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. The Future In the Future, No one there is resembled to Ben 10 except for the players with oufits and weapons. However in the later time (which is closest to now) FusionFall has let Vilgax and Paradox in the past due to the time warping adventure based on "Alien Abductions A FusionFall Adventure". Vilgax's mission is no longer available due to the Future being replaced by the training areas, the Null Void, The Zoo and Mt. Neverest. The Past In the Past, Ben can be chosen as a guide along with Dexter (From Dexter's Laboratory), Mojo Jojo (From The Powerpuff Girls) and Edd (From Ed, Edd n Eddy). Ben's guide missions involve finding hidden Plumber Bases around the world before Fuse and his minions do. His normal missions involve trying to disinfect the Space Port (Which Fuse has infected to stop anyone leaving Earth). Ben has also unwillingly set a treaty with Vilgax until the end of the war. Kevin can be found in Nowhere next to Juniper Lee (From The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) and Courage (From Courage the Cowardly Dog). His missions involve the player collecting Fusion Spawn samples in order for Kevin to absorb their matter and energy. Gwen can be found in the Pimpleback Mountains trying to research a magical alien totem. Finally, Max can be found in Townsville Park alongside Numbuh One (From Codename: Kids Next Door) and The Scotsman (From Samurai Jack) trying to stop Fuse from awakening an ancient creature from below the Fissure. Max is also researching Fusion Matter on animals similar to Mojo's project to create the world's most powerful monkey minion. Fuse also keeps stealing Kevin's car keys in order to create a Fusion army of Kevin's first major mutation. Multiple Plumbers and SACT Agents can be seen throughout the world, also. Ben 10 Characters Fusion *Fusion Ben *Fusion Gwen *Fusion Kevin *Fusion Vilgax *Fusion Echo Echo *Fusion AmpFibian *Fusion Tetrax *Fusion Max *Fusion Hex Nanos *Four Arms (acquired at Level 16) *AmpFibian (acquired at Level 4) *Rath (acquired at Level 20) *Swampfire (acquired at Level 20) *Humungousaur (acquired at Level 32) *Vilgax (acquired at Level 20) *Hex (acquired at Level 20) *Alien X (acquired with code or at Level 2) Un-Released Nanos *Ben (10 years old) *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Ben (15 years old) (Found in files in 2007) Future Nanos *Way Big *Ultimate Big Chill (Seen In New Level "Graduation" Near Princess Bubblegum) NPCs (Non Playable Characters) *Ben (Alien Force) (found in Offworld Plaza, Big Ship, in the New Beginning in the Null Void, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Gwen (Alien Force) (found in Pimpleback Mountains, Big Ship, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Kevin (Alien Force) (found in Nowhere, Big Ship, and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Grandpa Max (found in Townsville Park and in New Level "Graduation" on Mt. Neverest) *Vilgax (found in Offworld Plaza or Genuis Grove The Future) (old)Future *Tetrax (found in Forsaken Valley) *Hex (found in Devil's Bluff) *Random Plumber agents are scouted around the Fusion Fall world NPCs that appeared for the Fusion Fall One Year Anniversary *Echo Echo (Yet to be permanent) *Alan Albright (Yet to be permanent) *Ship (located in Genius Grove as small Ship, and hovering above City Station) *Megawhatt (Part of mission from Kevin in Big Ship) *Azmuth (located inside Big Ship in City Station) *Professor Paradox (located in Cul De Sac, City Station, and Inside Big Ship) *Albedo (Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Alien X (Yet to be permanent) (located in Pokey Oaks South) *Random Galvans (working at shops inside Big Ship's interior) Weapons based off Ben 10 *Null Void projecter *Shuttlegun *Goop Acid Blaster *Custom Null Void Pistol *Dominator Shuttlegun *Conqueror Shuttlegun *Modded Null Void projecter *Tuned Null Void projecter *Vanquisher Shuttlegun *Maxed Null Void projecter *Subjugator Shuttlegun *Laser Lance Mark 1 *Laser Lance Mark 2 *Laser Lance Mark 3 *Laser Lance Mark 4 *Laser Lance Mark 5 *Spidermonkey Web Shooter *Protoplasm Cannon *Brainstorm Shock Cannon *Heatblaster *Swampfire Torch *Chill Caster *Neutrino Engine *Petrosapien Shard *Energy Grenades *Wildvine Seedbomb *Hex's Staff *Forever Knights Energy Blade *Rocket Cutlass *Mechamorph Pistol Outfits Based on Ben 10 Characters *Jetray Mask and Cape *Ben 10 Jacket(Alien Force) *Ben 10 Tee (Original Series) *Cannonbolt Set *Ben 10 Bubblehead *Plumber armor outfits (Recived as a Guide reward from Ben and New Accounts in the Beginning (Level 1)) *Sumo Slammer set *SACT set *Galactic Enforcers Set *Heatblast set *Spidermonkey set *Goop bubblehead *Big Chill Bubblehead *Echo Echo sonic pack *AmpFibian tendrils *Water Hazard helmet *Swampfire helmet *Ultimate Spidermonkey legs * Armodrillo Helmet * Mechamorph Helmet * Eye Guy set * Gwen 10,000 set * Chromastone set * Vilgax minions set * Nanomech helmet * Nanomech wings *Ghostfreak Tendrils. *Ultimate Echo Echo helmet *Necrofriggian helmet *Lodestar helmet *Terraspin Shell *Necrofriggian Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Aggregor helmet *Armodrillo set (except for helmet) *AmpFibian Set (except for tendrils) *Humungousaur Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Cannonbolt Set (except for helmet) *Wildmutt set *Goop set *Ultimate Humongousaur set *NRG set *Ultimate Kevin helmet *Big Chill wings Vehicles based on Ben 10 Characters *Big Chill Glider *Kevin Levin Hovercar *Mechamorph Jetbike *Ben 10 Hoverboard *Mechamorph hoverboard *Pyronite Rock *"Charmed" Hover Board *Classic Hover Board FusionFall Main Page - http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com See Also *Fusionfall Gallery Category:Web Games